prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
GPPC22
is the 22nd episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure and is the 557th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Towa has been freed of Dyspear's control, but still feels guilt about her actions. Wanting to bring her back to her side, Dyspear captures Towa and uses her despair to make herself stronger, and the Cures must rescue her before it's too late. Synopsis Yui excitedly sees the girls approach her, but to her surprise, she notices a strange girl unconsciously being held by Haruka. She asks who it is, expressing shock after they reveal her as Twilight- but too exhausted from their efforts, they offer to tell her everything later and head inside to rest. That evening, Haruka sadly stares at her violin. She prays for Kanata's safety. As this is going on, Towa dreams of the past once more. She messed up once again, but Kanata assures her its okay because to become a good Princess, one should remember to take their time and be patient. She keeps this in mind, but wanting to play with him more than anything she asks that they try again. He agrees, but when she goes to play she suddenly sees herself as Twilight again. Towa awakens as she recalls what happened. She notices it is day now and looks to find the changed Keys and Perfume next to her. With them she heads outside and walks through the forest, thinking about Kanata. It's then she hears someone playing the violin and spots Haruka near several flowers. She asks how she knows this song, and Haruka explains that Miss Shamour taught her, but Towa finds herself feeling sad as she thinks about her brother again. Haruka then recalls she has Kanata's violin. He left it to them before what happened, and she asks Towa if she would like to play with her. She assures Haruka that she doesn't, with them unaware of Dyspear's presence until the land begins to darken around them. She speaks to Towa, telling her it isn't that easy for her to run away and demands that she returns to her. Towa refuses, but she attempts to weaken her resolve by reminding her of what she wears still, and that she did what she did, so now she must live with it. Towa finds herself growing further worried when Dyspear brings up Kanata and how she has found them with ease. She tries to convince her that it's too late to change what she did, but Towa tries to fight her off. She continues to reject her and tries to run, but Dyspear uses her vines to grab Kanata's violin and attack the girls. Haruka grabs her own Violin and makes a run for it as various students, now aware that something is wrong run outside to find the growing vines and large gusts of wind covering the darkened land. They are frozen from the wave of energy, but Haruka is able to fight it off, along with Kirara and Minami, Pafu, and Aroma. They are shocked to find Dyspear and are unable to see Towa any further, worried that something happened to her. Dyspear reveals that without her despair, she was useless to her and begins to attack the Cures. They refuse to go down that easily though and transform as Pafu and Aroma stay back. They attack Dyspear, who sends out several shadow vines out towards them. Within the cage she has been locked, Towa finds herself growing weaker and hopeless. The Pretty Cure finds themselves weakened and on the ground, realizing Dyspear has powered up with Towa's despair. They are left with no solutions- but Flora, dedicated to saving Towa rises and suddenly gets an idea. She recalls what happened when Kanata played his violin, so she takes her own and with support from Mermaid and Twinkle, they run towards the large tangled vines Dyspear formed and Flora dives deep into them to find the large plant-like cage Towa is trapped within. Mermaid and Twinkle stay outside to keep Dyspear from trying to attack her and before Towa, Flora prepares to play her violin. Towa tells her not to bother because she doesn't want to hear it. It reminds her of her sinful past, but Flora refuses, telling her it isn't too late to change what she did. She assures Towa that if she continues to wish, her dreams will come true; this is something she learned from Kanata. Towa slowly listens to her as she talks, and Flora tells her they can move forward, together, for his sake and their dreams. Suddenly, a tremor from outside knocks Kanata's violin loose from the vines and it falls before Towa. Mermaid and Twinkle continue to fight from outside, finding themselves struggling to keep Dyspear at bay. Towa hesitates until Flora begins to play her violin. Its beautiful melody slowly assures Towa that she will be okay, and with Flora's reassurance, she slowly starts to play her brothers violin. Flora stares in awe as Dyspear begins hearing the music from the vines. Towa continues to play, finding herself at ease as Flora joins her. Together they play, creating a beautiful melody as Mermaid and Twinkle realize Dyspear is weakening. Towa recalls another past memory with Kanata, reassuring her about what was important as a Grand Princess. In this, the vines burst open, freeing Flora and Towa as a bright light shines on them. They continue playing together, with everyone watching until they conclude. Dyspear then asks Towa how she was able to surpass her despair and boldly, Towa tells her she refuses to fall to it any longer. Her sins may not disappear, but if she continues to wish then she will live with them and use this to become the Grand Princess she dreamed off. Enveloped by several flames, Towa falls to the ground and grabs the Princess Perfume. She lands and they change, allowing her to use them and transform into Cure Scarlet. Everyone stares in shock as they see Towa has become a Pretty Cure and she easily withstands Dyspear's attacks with her new abilities. With grace and agility, she stands before her, telling her that she will fight Dyspear until the end to bring the Hope Kingdom back to what it once was. She then prepares her attack, with Kanata's violin changing forms into her weapon, the scarlet violin. Scarlet then changes into Mode Elegant and uses Phoenix Blaze. As it passes, Scarlet looks around to see Dyspear has fled. She knows that this is only temporary, but tells the group that through the violin she is sure Kanata is alive and well. She also assures them that they will see him again. Major Events *Dyspear attacks the Cures and attempts to brainwash Towa back into Twilight. *Towa transforms into Cure Scarlet and performs Phoenix Blaze for the first time. *The Scarlet Violin and Cure Scarlet's keys all appear for the first time. Characters Pretty Cures *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle *Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet Mascots *Pafu *Aroma Villains *Dyspear *Shut *Lock Secondary Characters *Nanase Yui *Kisaragi Reiko *Shirogane-san *Ichijo Ranko Trivia * Prince Kanata disappeared in the opening, implying his unknown status. * This is the first time that Trinity Explosion had failed, judging from the first scene after the commercial break. * Only Cure Mermaid and Cure Twinkle used all of their attacks while Cure Flora only used Lys Tourbillon. *Only Towa's transformation is shown in this episode. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure